Of Good and Evil
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: "The offspring of a human and an angel is...a nephilim..." Castiel muttered in a wavering breath, his eyes searching in dark patterns over Zachariah's shadowed grin. His fellow angel nodded, pushing the blade farther into Eden's throat. Castiel sucked in a deep breath before he continued "and the offspring of an angel...and a demon..." "Is unstoppable" Zachariah grinned. Smut/OFC


_**A/N: This is one of those stories. A story that eats at me and invades my dreams and I think non-stop about it until i feel like im going to explode until I get it out. Its also a story that has little to no plot, and what it does have...is broken and full of holes. I'll try not to fumble my way through it. Im going to try to write this with grace...but it may turn into a A/U because I need a couple angels to come back from the dead...**_  
 _ **We shall see. Stick with me if you're interested!**_

"Thanks again, Eden. We just need someone to sit with him for a while. Being human is still new to him and he might get himself hurt." Sam kept his voice low, watching Castiel from across the room.

"We shouldn't be too long. Sounds like your run of the mill vampire nest." Dean said softly, taking his brothers hint.

She smiled, nodding to the Winchester as she leaned heavily against the door frame. "Its fine. Wasting a Saturday being an angel's babysitter? It could be worse I guess"

Dean looked over the young hunters shoulder, meeting Cas' confused stare. "We'll be back, Cas. Just stay here okay?"

The former angel nodded, his eyes narrowed in a look of utter confusion that the Winchesters had come to expect more or less on an hourly basis from the man. Being human was hard for someone who had never experienced it before, and Castiel had been in the role for less than a week.

With a quick wave, Sam and Dean disappeared into the night, closing the door behind them with a snap.

Eden Thatcher had been born into a family of hunters. Her family had been relatively close to John Winchester, and she could vividly remember her own fathers broken reaction when he heard the news of his old friends death. Yanking a purple band off of her wrist, she gathered her waist length locks into a handfull at the back of her skull, turning towards Castiel as she secured her Wavy black hair into a high ponytail.

Even at 21, the trauma from a life lived fighting monsters had shadowed Eden's piercing blue eyes. Five foot one, her presence was far bigger than her physically.

She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so alarmingly unaware of her strength. Her porcelain skin was far from flawless, but it shone with an intensity that made her appear to be glowing from the inside out.

As she walked past the couch towards the kitchen, she suddenly felt inappropriately dressed. She felt naked in a simple white tanktop and jean shorts now that she was being watched by an angel.

She shook her head. No, she must not think that way.

FORMER angel.

She yanked the fridge open, trying to busy herself rather than dwell on the frustrating change of her plans. Since she had moved out on her own less than 6 months ago, she had been looking forward to being free. Though, when Sam and Dean showed up on her doorstep asking for a favor, she found it impossible to decline. Though she barely remembered John Winchester, she knew how happy it would have made her father to know she was helping his sons.

She missed her father dearly. Before his death a little over a year prior, they had been close. She shook her head again, her hair dancing across the nape of her neck. She shouldn't think of those things. Bad memories would make her cry, and she refused to be weak anymore. She was strong, independent. Daddy's little girl would not let her emotions get the better of her.

"Hey...Castiel?"

Her voice was slightly faltering. She had absolutely no idea what to call him or how to act. To say the situation was awkward was a gross understatement.

She turned to look at him, forcing a friendly smile. He was a nice guy, though extremely shy at times.

"Yes?" He asked, not moving from his perch on the edge of the couch. He seemed so out of place in a trench coat and tie.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, still very unsure. What exactly does one feed an angel?

He dropped his head, looking at the floor. Eden's mouth dropped open ceremoniously. Had she offended him somehow? Before she got a chance to speak, he raised his eyes to her once more and nodded curtly.

"Okay, I'll make something" She smiled, relieved. Again, a nod.

Turning towards the fridge, she rolled her eyes. He was so...odd.

Working quickly, she grabbed something from the freezer and tossed it into the oven. Quick and easy was her specialty.

After she was satisfied with her choice, she made her way into the living room, sitting across from him carefully. He smiled at her shyly, his hands clasped primly in his lap.

"So...Cas?"

Again, he smiled and nodded, though he stayed silent.

"How do you like being human?" She asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

He thought for a moment, considering it before answering. His voice was a low rumble when he spoke. "It is...interesting. It is slightly more involved than I thought. I often forget that I should sleep. Though I believe that I am getting better at it."

Eden chuckled, smiling. She thought for a moment. If she hadn't been raised the way she had, she may have been put off, even scared by Castiel, but seeing as much as she had as young as she had, it was easier to get the hang of a presence like his.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Castiel broke the quiet. "Your name is Eden?"

She nodded, smiling sweetly. "Eden Celeste Thatcher."

"Eden was the 'garden of God' described in the Book of Genesis. It was created on earth as a place of refuse for the first humans, Adam and Lilith."

She nodded, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"God trusted Gadreel to guard it from evil. He failed, and Lucifer, in the form of a serpent...caused chaos in the garden. Since Lilith and Lucifer were cast out for their disobedience, Eden has been lost."

A pained expression crossed his features, and Eden couldn't help but feel a pang of pain deep within her. Rising from her spot on the couch, she made her way towards him and lowered herself onto the couch beside him. Placing a hand on his, she gave him a sincere and genuine smile.

"Eden isn't lost, Cas. I'm right here!"

A shrill alarm sounded from the kitchen, and she winked at him before standing.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean sighed, sliding into the seat behind the wheel. "That was a waste of time."

Sam slid in beside him and with a nod, agreed "I can't wait until people learn the difference between goths and vampires."

Dean chortled, ramming the key into the ignition. With a flick of his wrist, Baby roared to life.

"Well...let's go get Cas."

XXXXXXXXX

Eden grabbed the plates and made her way out of the kitchen. Making her way into the living room, she grinned widely at her guest.

"Okay! I made pizza. I hope that's okay?"

She held a plate out to him, still smiling. She found herself puzzled when Castiel stared at the steaming slices on his plate with a look that could only be described as surprise. She stood unmoving for a moment, and then released a bark of anxious laughter.

"What's wrong, you don't like pizza?"

Eden watched with growing puzzlement as he took the plate offered with trembling hands.

"What's wrong?" She wondered out loud. He didn't respond, he just sat in growing silence.

"Cas?" Eden pushed, one eyebrow cocked.

"Thank you." he spoke quickly, his eyes darting from Eden's stunned face to the couch beside him.

"You had me worried for a second" Eden admitted, lowering herself down to the sofa beside him. He looked terrified and painfully confused. "Are you okay?" Eden pushed again. He nodded and turned his attention to the dark tv screen.

After a moment of stillness, Castiel drew in a deep breath. With a stoic expression, he stood stiffly and took a few steps forward. In a swift movement that caught her off guard, he snatched Eden's untouched plate from her hands, and stepped towards the kitchen counter.

"Cas? What is going on?" She stood, following him. Her mind was racing. What could possibly have happened to make him so on edge and skittish? Had she done or said something wrong?

With a clatter, he placed the plates on the counter and turned towards her. His expression had morphed from quiet bewilderment, to a stern look of sureness.

Without a word he shrugged off the sleeves of his trench coat, yanking it off and gathering it in his hands. He placed it carefully on the counter next to their discarded plates. Eden shook her head, "Castiel what are you-"

She was silenced by his lips smashing into hers. A muffled squeak was all she could manage before he was driving her back, pressing the small of her back against the counterpart. Her eyes slid closed and she pressed into him with hesitation. What was happening? Everything had changed so fast. His hands dropped to her waist, and he pulled her closer, melting against her.

Soft moans escaped her mouth as she snaked her arms up around his neck. Her mind was reeling, her breath catching in her throat. Though it was confusing and unexpected, she suddenly found herself more than willing for him to touch her. She craved it.

His lips finally broke away from hers, and he slid his hands up to the hem of her shirt. She pried her eyes open only to be met with a nervous stare.

"It's okay Cas..." she prompted him, taking his hands in hers. She assisted him in yanking her shirt up over her head. His hands slid up her form, skating across her willowy skin, ran through with lines from the lean muscle hidden beneath. He entangled his hands in her hair, and somehow found the purple band holding it in place. He tore it down, releasing her hair in a cascade of tendrils down her shoulders and back.

Once her raven locks were free, Castiel buried his fists in them, pulling her head back. He leaned into her, pushing her back. Fighting against him, she pushed her lips into his, devouring his mouth once more. While their tongues danced and fought for dominance, Eden's fingers worked in a blur as she unbuttoned his crisp white shirt. When she got to his neck, she pulled and yanked on his tie, fighting it. Castiel smiled against her mouth. He felt a wild inhibition that he had never experienced before, and he loved it.

Gathering her in his arms, he yanked her up, off the ground, and stumbled backwards towards the couch.

XXXXXXXX

Sam gasped, pulling the door closed quietly. His mind raced in ever tightening circles and he turned to face his brother.

"Uh...we are not going in there."

Dean frowned, his brow knitting with impatience. "Why? Dude I gotta take a whiz, what-"

Sam shook his head, "No...trust me..."

Dean huffed in his annoyance, "Come on, what could be going on?"

Sam flashed a nauseated smile "Well...uh..."

Dean shook his head, still attempting to push past his brother. "What is Cas bangin' Eden or something? C'mon!"

Sam felt the blood rush to his face, and he could feel his cheeks heat up violently.

Dean laughed, smirking at his brother. "Oh come on, Sam." Though the eldest Winchester quickly saw that his sibling was not joking. At that moment, a heated, breathy moan sounded from behind the closed door, and Dean's laugh stopped abruptly and his jaw fell slack.

"No freakin' way!"

Looking anywhere but at Dean, Sam nodded hesitatingly.

Dean blinked rapidly, looking over Sam's shoulder at the closed door to Eden's house. "So...there's an angel in the garden of Eden, eh?"

A look of disgust crossed Sam's features, "Oh god, Dean!"

XXXXXXXX

Castiel fell back against the plush couch cushions, Pulling Eden down on top of him. Finally she was triumphant over the puzzle that was his tie, and she yanked it free of his neck. Flinging it across the room, she pressed her chest against his. He watched her as she moved, making her way, uninhibited, to the flesh of his neck.

She nipped at his skin with her teeth, and the sensation caused him to arch his back, bucking upwards, nearly knocking her back and off of him. Giggling, she kissed the newly reddened skin, soothing him with passes of her tongue.

Castiel groaned, feeling as if a metal coil was tightening inside of him, deep in his belly. Something was bubbling within him, rising to the surface and aching to be released. The surge of new sensations was alien and frightening, but he reveled in the feel.

"Eden..."

"Yea?"

She leaned back, straddling his waist. Her teeth caught the her lower lip, biting it as she watched him

Castiel sucked in a quivering breath before continuing, "I...have impure thoughts..."

Edens grin was wolfish, "I know, ain't it great?"

Castiel studied her eyes. The glint of mischief behind her heart stopping azure gaze. The way her thick dark lashes veiled their depths. The way her heart shaped pout turned up, daring and inviting all at once. He gulped thickly. "I want...to do things." He licked his lips. "Bad things."

She nodded, smirking playfully. "That's good. So do I."

Castiel dropped his gaze, his eyes searching for the answer. A new emotion gripped him, though he couldn't put his finger on it? A pressure on his consciousness. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, his saliva thicken in his vocal chords. He suddenly felt a wave of heat burn across his features. It was then that he recognized it, this new feeling. Embarrassment.

He sighed, "I don't...know how. I don't know what to do..."

He could see Eden wilt before him, and his embarrassment grew stronger. More than anything at that moment he didn't want this to end. He wanted to be closer to her, but being unsure held him back. He was suddenly angry with himself, ashamed of his weakness.

"That's okay. I'll show you."

Her voice pulled him back down, and he glanced up at her again, studying her features. As he watched, her hands found their way to his belt, and she began to quickly pull it off.

As she worked, he suddenly felt hungry, though differently from before. Hungry for her skin and the feeling of her warmth pressed against him. He wanted her, utterly and completely. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Finally she tugged his belt free of its final loop, and it joined his tie, tossed across the room to a forgotten corner. He shrugged off his white button up shirt, shedding it in one fluid motion.

When his arms were free, he returned them to the curve of her waist, forcing her skin against his. His lips caught hers once more, and this time their kisses were rushed, feverish and desperate. Castiel felt a throb from within his suddenly constricting pants, and broke their contact. His hands fell from her hips, and he fumbled with the zipper of his pants. Everything in him at that moment told him that he needed them off...or down...anything. He needed to free his throbbing manhood.

"Cas...?"

"I need...off" He stuttered, choking on his words. His frustration was suddenly high, slamming into the front of his brain repeatedly. Driving him further, frantic...pushing him close to panic.

She wrapped her long, pale fingers around his thick calloused hands, stopping him. When she spoke, her voice was low and soft, and it brought Castiel down to earth. She calmed him.

"It's okay...let me help you."

She pushed his hands down and to his sides, and then gently pressed him into the couch, until he lay flat on his back. After only a few seconds of trying, she flipped open the button of his black pants, and then coaxed the zipper down. She was greeted with pristine white boxers tented around a pulsing bulge between his legs.

He threw his boxers down, and what he revealed pulled a gasp from Eden's tight throat.

His member ached with an intensity so deep the very air around them caused it to throb painfully. His eyes darted from her face to his exposed flesh and back again, over and over, until Eden cocked an eyebrow in concern.

"Castiel? Are you...?"

"The human body is a very complex organism"

"Uh huh..."

"I fear that function in my brain has been restricted due to the-"

"Cas..."

"Blood that's currently causing the erection. I'm having trouble concentrating-"

"Castiel!"

"It feels very similar to to texts I've read about disorientation-"

"SHUT UP!"

He gulped thickly, his brow knitted in confusion as he glanced up at her exasperated expression. All at once, there was nothing in his world but Eden's kiss.

He glanced up at her, his blue eyes wide and searching, "What's the matter...did i-? Is this wrong?"

Grinning, Eden shook her head 'No...I...It's fine" She muttered, using all of her willpower not to laugh at his innocence.

In one swift motion, she hopped down from the couch, quickly and efficiently removing her shorts before his eyes.

Now, clad in nothing but a pair of lacey pink panties, she crawled back into his lap, pressing her thighs into his waist. She leaned down to him, her chest pressed firmly against his, she allowed her lips to come to rest against the shell of his ear, and when she spoke, he shivered.

"Castiel..."

"Uh...yes?"

"What do you want to do?"

His mouth fell open, and immediately snapped closed again, like a goldfish gasping for water.

"What is your body telling you?"

"My body...is- telling me to..."

She brought a hand up between them pressing her fingers across his lips. Watching his eyes, she shook her head, grinning wildly, "Dont speak. Just do it"

Forcefully, almost too roughly, he pushed her back and off of him, knocking her to the ground in his panicked state. Before she could react he was on her, his hands on her thighs, forcing them apart. Her mouth fell open in a silent 'O' of surprise. None of her had expected this. She had never thought he would take control like this. Though, from her place beneath him on the floor, she was glad. His change in character was intriguing, and had her practically begging him to continue.

He hooked a forearm beneath each of her knees, bending her cleanly in half. Using the couch as leverage, he pushed forward, bearing down on her with his hips, his throbbing manhood resting against her, hot even through the cloth of her panties.

Fumbling, he snatched at the cloth barrier between them, pulling it to the side and opening her before him. He pulled harder, his quivering muscles working against him, and a handful of pink lace tore away in his hand.

"Hey! Dont do-"

"Shut up!" His voice was demanding and dominating, and took her completely by surprise. Something in him had been taken hostage by lust, possessing him. Though Eden couldn't decide if she was more terrified or turned on.

Carefully, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed forward, parting the flesh and pushing into her core. His cock was hot and heavy inside of her, and she groaned when she felt herself stretching to accommodate him.

She is held down, twisted like a pretzel and consumed completely, and one thought pierces the veil of her mind. She wants it. She desperately wants this and it would take an intervention from God himself to stop her.

She changed positions, tilting her hips up against him, desperate for the feeling. As she moved, her wetness slid against him and he sucked in a stuttering breath, "Oh...shit"

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he began to pull back, slowly sliding out of her until only the tip remained. He pushed back into her slowly, his eyes sliding closed as the feeling took him over.

Without a word he grabbed her shoulders, her thighs sliding up to rest smoothly on his biceps, her spine bent at a near impossible curve. Watching her eyes, he moved within her once more, and as he watched, a shivering gasp erupted from her quivering throat.

"Castiel..." Her voice was smooth and low, her bitten, scarlet lips wrapping carefully around ever syllable as she spoke his name.

"yes?"

"Don't you dare stop"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so...what now?"

Sam looked up at his brother, a look of quiet annoyance crossing his features. "We wait."

Dean plopped down on the stop steps beside him, sighing. "Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind tonight"

"Well it's not what I thought would happen either, but we can't do anything but wait."

Before Dean could open his mouth to speak, a sound came to his ears from inside Eden's apartment. Low at first, it grew in volume until they both simultaneously realized what they were hearing.

A woman moaning.

His face contorting in a look of combined shock and disgust, Dean stood quickly.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car"

Sam dropped his face to his hands, desperate to hide the smile folding his features

XXXXXXXX

Nothing in his experience prepared him for the new sensations; the tingle in his loins, the sweat dripping from his sculpted shoulders onto the plush fabric beneath him, the aching, raw, powerful force that was his lust, thrumming with excitement between his legs.

Once unrestrained, his passion was urgent, desperate, and rough, but Eden forced him to yield to her, her unhurried touch, bringing the angel, again and again, to the edge of fulfillment and then denying him, until he wanted to beg her for it.

She bent towards him once more, her mouth engulfing his lips, her tongue thrust forward, exploring his. She was on him and in him all at the same time, and somehow, through everything, he felt as if he had lost himself and together, in their union of flesh, they had become a single being.

She fell away suddenly, and he whimpered, his lips tingling, aching, scarlet from their roughness.

She released a strangled yelp, tossing her head back, her raven locks fanned across the white carpet in a striking contrast that was beautiful in its intensity.

Harder, faster, he pushed into her. He felt every inch of her, swelling and pulsing around him, controlling his mind, body and soul. In this moment, this heated moment, all he knew was her.

Every line of muscle stood out on smooth flesh, every vein beneath the skin thumping with blood, quickening with their movements.

He continued his thrusts, but lifted his head to look into her eyes.

Something about the union of his sapphire pools with hers, and his knee's buckled beneath him. His orgasm began at the base of his spine, twisting and coiling like a serpent in fire, radiating in every limb and slamming into his brain with the force of a wrecking ball.

Sensing his free fall, she pulled herself up, grabbing his broad shoulders with trembling hands. She rocked against him, riding him with a quickening pace. The waves of bliss washing over him made his muscles tremble, his heart hammer against his rib cage, and his mind flash between his planes of existence, and he grabbed onto her to steady himself, his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her into him.

That small shift was enough, and she screamed as she came, calling his name in her desperation, her voice echoing around the room and bouncing off the walls.

XXXXXXXX

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam heard the squeak of the front door opening, and he hopped to his feet. Turning, he made his way up the stairs in just enough time to see Castiel and Eden emerge from the open door.

"Hey, Cas! Ready to go!"

Castiel nodded, and his eyes flashed towards Eden. She smiled, her arms wrapped around herself awkwardly. With a nod, Castiel slowly stepped towards Sam, making his way towards the stairs. With a quick wave, Sam followed him

"Wait! Castiel?"

The former angel turned towards her with an expression of curiosity. Sam stood by silently, pretending to be interested in something on his phone.

"Why did you...?"

Castiels look of confusion morphed into a look of knowing, "kiss you?"

Eden's face turned scarlet with embarrassment, "uh...yea"

Castiels lips turned up in a grin that Eden recognized as pride, "I learned it from the pizza man"

Her embarrassment melted quickly, and she cocked her head, curious and puzzled, "huh?"

Castiels eyes flashed towards Sam, and slowly he shook his head, "I'm not supposed to talk about it"

Sam snorted, straining from the effort it took to just not laugh.


End file.
